


The Man Who Laughs

by DrakkenWasHere



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Severus S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkenWasHere/pseuds/DrakkenWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: A tale in which a certain half-blood prince is not only annoyed and furious, but also terribly confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> The Man Who Laughs

The Man Who Laughs

By: DrakkenWasHere

Disclaimer: I do not own the fandom or the characters I am writing about. I don't even own a car. I do have health insurance, so I guess that's something. Got to think about the good things in life, ya know? If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave a comment. If you are tempted to do the hokey pokey, leave a comment.

~0~0~0~

"The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed. "

~Carl Jung** (1875 - 1961)**

~0~0~0~

The white powder of snow was drifting all about the grounds of Hogwarts (School of Witchcraft and Wizardry). To the non-artistic eyes, the place would seem like quite a frightening castle. Especially since it was not only a large, rambling building; but, also because of its jumbles of towers and battlements. However, if one looked at the place with just the right amount of imagination, the school was teeming with magic. The snowflakes only made it look even more beautiful.

Too bad one potions master didn't see it as such.

Severus Snape was never a fan of the bitter weather. The lanky individual would even go as far as saying that he loathed it with a deep passion. And Hogwarts wasn't one of the schools known for its warmer temperatures. This fact made the professor's scowl deepen.

It was after the set curfew, and the hook-nosed man was stalking the halls. On any usual night, the students would find his presence as terrifying. However, if they were to be caught on this specific night, they would have practically fainted. Snape wasn't even trying to hide how displeased he was. Though, if anyone was to point it out, he would have denied it.

So what was the cause of such a foul mood? Well, it could have been the weather. It was the coldest it had ever been. It could have also been a taxing day. The group of Slytherin and Gryffindors had been a hand-full. Heck, it could even been from being cornered by the Headmaster. Dumbledore was known for forcing his students and teachers into "enjoying a nice spot of tea". He was also a talkative man.

Actually, all of these answers were right. Yet the professor would have been able to control his agitation if it was merely that. Oh no, this could all be traced from one source: Harry Potter. Yes, that boy was the icing on the cake.

Severus' eye twitched from the mere thought of the knobbly kneed youth. He didn't even know why he let the man-child get to him. If he really thought about it, it was all so very trifle.

Except…it really didn't feel that way.

The cassock wearing man had been letting this fester inside his skull for some time. It all started a few months prior, when Potter had begun looking at him in a peculiar way. Snape felt himself putting a strand of his shoulder length, greasy, ebony hair behind an ear. It was one of his unnoticed habits, and was reserved for when he was truly pondering.

That look, it felt too strange to him. Every time he would let his eyes wander upon the boy, Severus would see it. He was smiling. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had been grinning at the potions master.

And he didn't know why!

The sallow skinned teacher recalled when he tried bringing it up a week before. He had, yet again, caught the scrawny student giving him that same expression. He tried to hide how confused and disturbed he was.

"Find something amusing, Mister Potter?" Snape would've sworn that the youth's grin (not only) widen, but his eyes began to sparkle.

"No sir. Or at least, nothing more than usual."

"Is that so?" The professor wasn't sure if that smile annoyed him, or if it frightened him.

Though the beam was still in place, something in Harry's emerald orbs changed. It almost didn't match the expression his lips were giving. He didn't know why, but Snape could have avowed he saw it from another.

"Yes, professor."

"Very well; now I think you should be off. Wouldn't want to deprive your adoring fans of your presence, would we now? I can practically feel them wallowing in depression, without the great Harry Potter." He made sure to add an extra layer of sarcasm, for good measure.

And just as suddenly as the conversation had begun, it ended the same. Snape could see the student's unruly hair slightly bounce, as he went to catch up with his peers. The older man couldn't deny it, he felt as if something was truly off. Knowing the lad, it must have been mischief.

Thus the situation the bitter individual was thrown into. It had been going on for some time, and it recently seemed to be getting worse. By "worse", one would mean that it had been affecting the man a lot more.

Severus just couldn't help it. That beam was mocking him! Every time he saw the smile plastered upon his smug little face, it reminded him of James. That boy's father use to wear it continuously, back when they were students. And it down right made him furious! It was as if the brat was telling him he had a secret, and he wasn't going to ever share it with the older man.

But…those eyes. They told a completely different story. Someone once said that into one's eyes, is like looking into the window of that person's soul. It could tell you a lot about what the person was really feeling. Though the young man's lips screamed laughter and amusement, Potter's emerald gems whispered another emotion entirely.

It took Snape awhile, but he finally realized where he saw that spark before. It was the look of caring, the look of compassion, with a little bit of the weariness of pain. Lily, the boy's own mother, use to give him the same eyes.

Lily…now there was a thought that hurt and confused him. The potions master understood why she would have given him that expression. They were friends at Hogwarts, at the time. But Potter? There was absolutely no reason! Didn't they have animosity towards each other? Didn't that scarred lad think he was out to get him?

"Oi, Potter, why must you strive at giving me a migraine?" Severus whispered his question into the empty halls.

No! It was merely a fluke. A trick of the lights. Old memories playing him for a fool. ANYTHING! It was anything (and everything) else rather than what his mind was trying to make him believe.

The lanky man froze. He heard some scurrying just around the corner. Snape couldn't help it when a devious smirk crept onto his face. Oh, it was just delicious! He really did want to take out some of his frustrations out on another. Giving detentions and taking away house points were just the thing to cheer him up. Severus could worry about everything else tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would deal with caring eyes and laughing smiles.

~The End~

~0~0~0~

"The shaft of the arrow had been feathered with one of the eagle's own plumes. We often give our enemies the means of our own destruction. "

~Aesop** (620 BC - 560 BC)**, _The Eagle and the Arrow_

~0~0~0~

AN: Bleah, I think I may have caught another cold. Seriously, who catches a COLD in the SUMMER? Heh, me, that's who.

Personally who can take this story however you want. I left it open for interpretation. It can be hinting of Snarry, if you want. But, it doesn't have to be.

Story behind the story? Well aren't you a nosey little git! I don't have to tell you a single thing…Weeeeell, since you asked so nicely:

I went to see the Half-Blood Prince on the day it came out. That chick with the black hoodie and sleep-deprived eyes? Yep, that was me. And let me tell you, I forgot how amazing Alan Rickman is. Heck, I'll admit it, he is one sexy beast! So to celebrate the release of the movie, I decided to write something. Boring tale, eh? I guess you got your hopes up over nothing.

But I will say this…It was a little too easy to get into character. I believe I should be worried by this. Haha! Oh well. I guess we all have a little Snape in us. Some probably more than others.

So thanks for reading, person I most likely don't know. I hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I had writing it. I'm not sure if the title really works, though. If anyone thinks I should change it, tell me. Suggestions, if you want it changed, would be nice. Toodles!


End file.
